


日本語訳：その金色の瞳 - Those Golden Eyes by NeverNooitNiet

by pinecrunch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecrunch/pseuds/pinecrunch
Summary: 世紀を通じた、クロウリーの瞳。





	日本語訳：その金色の瞳 - Those Golden Eyes by NeverNooitNiet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Golden Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910992) by [NeverNooitNiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNooitNiet/pseuds/NeverNooitNiet). 



> この作品はNeverNooitNiet様の「Those Golden Eyes」を日本語訳したものです。翻訳を快諾してくださったNeverNooitNiet様に感謝します！
> 
> Thank you NeverNooitNiet, for kindly allowing me to translate such wonderfully emotional story into Japanese!

 

 

 

 

堕ちる前のクロウリーがどんなだったか、概して彼らが話すことはなかった。

先にそう振る舞ったのはアジラフェールの方だった。悪魔がほんの僅かでも自分のようになるかもしれない、自分のよう「だった」かもしれない、そう認めるくらいなら死んだ方がましだと思ったからだ。後に暫定的な「協定」を結んで間もない頃はその質問はいささか野暮で立ち入りすぎているように思われ、やがて関係が進展すると今度は遅きに失した感があり、不意に持ち出す話題としては恐ろしく変だとアジラフェールは考えるようになった。クロウリー自身この話題を切り出す必要性を全く感じなかったため、やがて徐々に窄んでタブー化し、両者の越えない線引きができた。6000年の沈黙の重みはなかなかのものである。

包括的に見ると、アジラフェールは現状に満足している自分に気づいた。かつての彼が誰であれ ― 何であれ ― その天使は「クロウリー」ではない。あのウィットも、ためらいがちな笑みも、落ち着きの無さも、瞳孔が縦に長い夕陽のような瞳も持ち合わせていないのだから。

まあ、そうだ。敢えて言うならアジラフェールが唯一気になっているのがそこだった ― クロウリーの瞳と、それが以前はどんなだったか。縦長の瞳孔を持つ天使の存在を見聞きした覚えがないのは確かだ。

考えてみると、瞳孔が縦長の悪魔だって他にいるのか疑わしい。クロウリーは完全に唯一無二の存在に思えた。エデンでの所業による罰を根強く思い起こさせる燃えるような黄色の瞳、シューという蛇のような音を引き起こす何か、未だにその身体に張り付くうろこ、そしてなかなか治癒しない危険な冷血性。もちろんそれらも彼らが口にしない話題の一つだ。

時に寝苦しい夜など、はたして自分とクロウリーは天国で言葉を交わしたことがあっただろうかとアジラフェールは考えたものだった。そしてその時のクロウリーの瞳は何色だったのだろうかと。

通常、天使 ― と悪魔 ― の仕組みはこうだ。肉体は人間そのものだが、濡れた紙に濃いインクが染みて滲むがごとく、己の本質がほんの僅かに体内を流れている。ゆえに稀に地上を訪れる彼らの同僚の大半は、ごく僅かだがどこか「ズレ」て見えがちだった。それでも身体的には、見かけ以外の何者かであると感じさせるものは全くない。なればこそ、悲しいほどにあんまりではないか。あの頭の切れる素晴らしいクロウリーが、他の誰よりも強く ― アジラフェールすら及ばぬほどに ― 人間たちの中に交じりたいと願っている彼こそが、誰よりも人間たちの中で浮かなければならないなんて。

彼の行動理由をアジラフェールがさっぱり分かっていないなどとクロウリーは本気で思っているのだろうか？常に細心の注意を払って流行の先端を行く服装。若々しく、その時代ごとにハンサムとみなされる容姿以外にならないこと。切々と、痛ましいほど嘘偽りなく、クロウリーは人間になって人間に属したがっている。自由への渇望、それもある。だがそれにもまして、彼は普通になりたいのだ。

うろこは服の下に簡単に隠すことができるし、シューという音をクロウリーが克服して長い。二人がすっかり泥酔してしまった時は折に触れて出ることもあるけれど。ところが瞳に関しては話が別だった。

アジラフェールの覚えている昔 ― そう、はるか太古の昔 ― クロウリーはまだ瞼すらなく、瞬きをしない彼の瞳は常に人目にさらされていた。人間が今より無垢で、未知なるものを今よりもう少し受け入れやすく、そもそもあまり害をなすほど数がいなかった時代だ。無論「見られる」ことはあった。はなから憎しみや恐怖の眼差しを向けられることはあって、クロウリーはそれらを全て目に入れた。そうするよりなかった。

やれ、当然ながらやがて彼は両瞼を生やした。できる限り睫毛を濃く長くして、アジラフェールにばさばさと瞬いてみせた。まったくのところ鼻持ちならなかった。審美性と実用性を兼ねたのだとクロウリーは言い張った ― その頃世界の大半はまだ砂漠で、目に砂が入れば地獄だからだ。だが当時のアジラフェールですら、クロウリーがほんの束の間であっても、目を閉じ人目を避けることにどれほど必死で固執しているかが見て取れた。

それでもクロウリーの瞳は大抵さらされていた。端から端まで黄色く、斑で、やたらと明るく ― 瞳を縦に切り裂く瞳孔が眩い日の光で見事な金色に変わる様は、ほとんど美しいと言ってもいい。初めの数百年でアジラフェールはその瞳を読み、瞳孔の開く角度からクロウリーの機嫌を判断する術を学んだ ― 腹を立てた時は細く濃くなり、リラックスしたり満ち足りた（あるいは酔っぱらった）時は丸に近く、妙に猫っぽくなる。アジラフェールはそれが恋しかった。敵意で見開かれたクロウリーの眼差しがどういうわけか柔らかく優しくなり、いともあっさりと口の片端が持ち上がって、驚くほど気安げに微笑む。瞳孔が極細から真ん丸へと一瞬で移り変わる様子はたいそう劇的だった。アジラフェールは時々考えるのだ。クロウリーの瞳孔はどうなるのだろう、もしもアジラフェールが ― ああ、だがそこは危うい領域だ。

当然、人間たちが初めてクロウリーを殺した時に全てが変わった。

アジラフェールの作りは戦闘向きではなく、どうやら古本に対して大得意になるよう特別設計されたらしい。あるいは受動的かつ攻撃的にじっと見つめたり、そして…そして淹れた紅茶のことを忘れたり。

無論戦えないわけではない。戦えるし、その点ではクロウリーよりなかなか得手ではあった。ただそうすることに対していつも若干居心地の悪さを覚える、それだけだ。

それでも一番初めの頃、彼らは何度か戦った。自分がクロウリーを殺したいという気持ちを微塵も持っていないことにアジラフェールは不思議な驚きを覚え、相手も同じ気持ちだと知ってさらに驚いた。だが最終的にはお上が望んだことをそれ以上先延ばしにできなくなった。クロウリーが浮かべた表情をアジラフェールは二度と忘れないだろう。恐怖を剥き出しにした黄色い瞳が見たこともないほど大きく見開かれ、全てを覆いつくすような暗色になった。あの生き生きとした両目が虚ろなガラス玉のようになり表情が読み取れなくなっていく中、両手を血に染め口の中をムカつかせたアジラフェールはただ座り込み、彼が戻ってその両目が再び明るさを宿すのを待っていた。こんな気持ちになるなんて知らなかった。こんなに恐ろしいほど恒久的でしみったれた気持ちになるはずではなかった。

アジラフェールは高徳な決意で満たされるはずだった。その時は癪に障れど馴染み深いクロウリーが隣に「いる」はずだった。

初めてそうなった時、クロウリーが再び戻ってくるのかアジラフェールには確信が持てなかった。それを気にする自分が嫌だった。

当然のようにクロウリーは戻ってきた。そして両目をきらりと光らせた彼はアジラフェールを抱き寄せると、その心臓を貫いた。それが公平というものだ。だがアジラフェールはそれ以降、意図的な肉体の損壊を最小限に留めるようにした。そしてクロウリーから同じ反応が返ってきた時はいたく安堵し ― また何を差し置いても驚き ― そこから非公式の停戦のようなものが始まった。「協定」ではない ― それはずっと後のことだ。だがとにもかくにもそれが第一歩となった。

アジラフェールが指一つ動かさずとも、クロウリーはかなり頻繁に肉体を損壊させた ― まあ公正を期して言うならお互い様なのだが、クロウリーは如実にその分野に長けているようだった。落馬するわ、虚弱だわ、溺れるわ、驚くべき頻度ですべて勝手にやってのけるあまり、アジラフェールが表彰されたこともあるほどだ。そしてある時自分たちが住む惑星をもう少し探検してみようと思い立った二人は、すぐさまクロウリーが低温に対して並外れて弱いことに気付いた。彼は数か月と経たないうちに低体温症により完璧な状態だった肉体を何体か失った。クロウリーの話では地下はいい顔をしなかったものの、これほどの頻度で肉体を損壊させるならアジラフェールは余程の強敵らしいと渋々認めざるをえなかったようだ。そもそも彼らはいつだって、できるだけ早くクロウリーに新しい肉体を与えて悪業を続けさせることに余念がなかった。クロウリー自身もこういった肉体の損壊に関してほとんど気にしていなかった。結局のところ裏に何ら「意図」があるわけでもない。責めを負うべきは己の所有物をちゃんと管理しなかった自分のみで、どうしようもないことだ。

それが変わった。

それはアジラフェールのせいでなく、だがアジラフェールのせいだった。彼がチグリス河畔の小さな集落で宗教的熱情を広めていた時 ― 当時ガブリエルが試験的に取り組んでいた何がしかの新奇な計画に達成ノルマが課されていたせいで、何もかもがひどく煩わしかった ― クロウリーが全く出し抜けに、再び姿を現した。

ふたりは宿を見つけて席につき、年代物のワインを注文した。注文を受けた男 ― アジラフェールが新しく改宗させたひとりである筋骨たくましい輩 ― は、午後の柔らかな日差しで瞳孔が縦に細まったクロウリーの瞳を露骨に疑わしげな面持ちでじっと見ていたが、アジラフェールへの敬意が恐怖を上回ったらしく、さっさと提供すると彼らを放っておいた。天使も悪魔もその態度を少しも気にかけなかった。

ワイングラスの中身をゆらゆらと回しながらアジラフェールが観察したのは、自分の ― やれ、どの表現が適切だろう？「敵」という単語はもはや手厳しすぎるが「友人」では親密すぎて、「パートナー」は色んな意味で極めて不適切に思える。とにかくクロウリーは彼の ― 彼の「クロウリー」なのだ。

それが思いつく中で一番いい表現なら、はてワインと太陽の掛け合わせで頭が腐ってしまったのかもしれないとアジラフェールは思った。溜息を吐く。

「今度は何だっけ？一緒に混ざり合うやつだよ」

眠たそうに楕円の瞳を半分閉じながら、クロウリーは肩を竦めてみせた。

「後にしろ、天使様。この手の話をするには、まら酔い足りらい」

そして彼はさらにワインを注いでもらうべくグラスを差し出し、アジラフェールは喜んでそれに従った。

やがてふたりとも十分に酔いが回ると、クロウリーは崖と恐ろしく尖った岩に関する聞くだに痛々しい話を呂律の回らない舌で語り、アジラフェールはヒョウ何頭かとの凄まじい立ち回りについて話した。周囲はとっくに暮れて涼しくなっており、二人はようやくフラフラと立ち上がっておやすみの挨拶を交わした。

無論夜は別々に帰途につく。ふたりがどんな関係に発展したにせよ、自分たちの存在に課せられた一線というものがある。ふたりとも眠る必要はないかもしれないが、しこたま飲んだ夜には眠るのも悪くないようにアジラフェールには思えた。当時の彼は、今よりもずっと眠ることが多かった。睡眠が好きにさえなっていた。ただし自分が眠る間クロウリーが同室にいることに ― いかにも同じ建物にいることにも ― 安心できなかっただけだ。

同じ大陸にすら悪魔がいる間に眠るほどアジラフェールが警戒を解いていると知ったら、ガブリエルは取り乱すことだろう。とはいえ、ガブリエルが知りさえしなければどうということもない。

これはクロウリーのせいじゃない。静かな夜道を一人歩きながらアジラフェールは考えた。これは仕事なのだ。気に入ろうが気に入るまいがこれが世の習わしというもの。アジラフェールがクロウリーに個人的な悪意を抱かれたくないと心底願ったとて命令は命令だし、実際のところは分からないではないか？それにクロウリーだって、天使の前で無防備に己を曝け出したいなどと毛頭思っていないのは確かだ。

アジラフェールはまだ若干の酔いを残したまま、たちまち深い眠りについた。二日酔いは朝になったら奇跡の力で取り払おう。一晩ぐっすり眠り通すと思ったし、事実その通りになった。

叫び声で目が覚めるまでは。

アジラフェールは質素な藁の寝床から飛び起きた ― 簡素で信心深い生活の大切さを人々に説こうとしている時に華美なものを使っては、どう考えても意味がない。しばらく頭がクラクラして気持ち悪かったが、前夜の名残を全て身体から取り払った。深く息を吸い ― _なにがおこっているんだクロウリーがなにかしたのかあくまをしんようしたわたしがおろかだった_  ― 騒ぎの元を見に行く。

原因はクロウリーになく、クロウリーにあった。悪魔が罪や暴力それ自体をけしかけた様子は一切ない。なのに ― アジラフェールが目の前の光景を理解するのにしばらくかかった。男たちの一団が円陣を作って野次を飛ばしている。その多くがアジラフェールの信徒であり、罪を贖った魂であり、彼の「ノルマ」だった。昨晩ふたりに料理を運んだ青白い顔の男は一味のリーダー格のようなものらしく、細く甲高い声でけたたましく笑い転げる様が妙に薄気味悪い。そして輪の中心にはクロウリーが、血だらけでぐったりと横たわっていた。半ば閉じられた瞳からはアジラフェールが見たこともないほど生気が失せ、まるで肉体からすでに悪魔が抜けかけているかのようだった。

いつもの楽観的で爆ぜるようなエネルギーが細長い肉体から抜け落ちた悪魔は、初めて老いてくたびれ果てているように見えた。

顔に痣をたたえ、髪は血でべとべとに固まり、腕が不安な角度に曲がって、危うく壊れているかのようも見えたが、アジラフェール自身がそれを認めたくなかった。

クロウリーは微動だにしない。アジラフェールは苦しげに息を飲むと、輪の中に割って入った。

「一体全体これはなにごとです？」鋭く尋ねたアジラフェールの声は、意図していたよりも数オクターブ高くなった。

青白い顔の男が肩を竦める。その見下したような態度に、アジラフェールは怒りの沸点をはるかに超える怒りが沸いた。クロウリーのチュニックの襟元を掴む男の手だけが、埃っぽい地面に悪魔が倒れ込むのを防いでいるように見えた。

「『これ』は ―」クロウリーの方を振り返った男は、激しい苦みを込めて唾を吐きかけた ― 「人間じゃねえ。化け物だ。この目を見てみろ」

アジラフェールは絶望的な眼差しで男を眺めた。何か、何でもいいから、クロウリーを助けられるような言葉をひねり出そうとした。

「わたしは ―」アジラフェールの声は微かに震えていたが、それは義憤のせいだったとしてもおかしくない ― 「わたしはてっきり、敬虔で信心深い暮らしの大切さについてはっきり口にしたと思っていた。てっきり、あなたがたはそれを ―」

男はきっぱりと頷いた。

「ああそうさ、その通り」と、男は言った。「たいそう説得力があったよ」

安堵したアジラフェールの肩の力が抜ける。

「そうか、良かった、じゃあとにかく彼を下ろして神の御慈悲と愛とそういったもの全部 ―」

首を横に振った男の目元に長い髪がかかる。クロウリーをさらに高く掲げた。

「おれとしちゃ、『天誅』の方に関心があるんでね」

アジラフェールの心臓が早鐘のように打つ ― 当然ながらそれはほとんど意味をなさないが、彼は踏みとどまった。その声に静かな憤怒が滲む。

「ではクロ ― 彼がきみに天誅を下されるにあたって何をしたのか教えてくれますか？」

男は考える素振りをした。「何をしたか？まだ何もだよ、おれには。だがこの生き物は邪悪で異常だ。おれは良い事をしてるんだぜ ― こいつを神の地から取り除くっていう『正しい』行いをな」

 _いいや、それは違うぞ、馬鹿な男め_ 、とアジラフェールは叫びたかった。胃が落ちていくような感覚が気持ち悪くて吐き気がする。男たちのしていること、どんよりしたクロウリーの恐ろしい表情、これは間違ったことだとアジラフェールは深く強く確信した。クロウリーは悪魔だ、それはそうだ、だが今さら彼にどうこうできることじゃないだろう？それに悪魔だろうが何だろうが、酔っぱらってフラフラ道を歩く以上の悪事は一切していないのだ。

人間が罪を犯すのを目にするたびアジラフェールはひどく居心地悪くなったものだが、悪魔と大半を過ごす身としては妙なことである。だがどんな類のものであれ、クロウリーが罪を犯すのはそれが仕事だからだ。そうしないと確実に報いを受けるからだ。それにクロウリーがそれらの罪からさもしい享楽を一度も得たことがないのは確かだった。

この人間たちはしなくてもいいことをしていると分かっているのでやっかいだった。結局のところ、彼らには「自由意志」がある。彼らはやりたくてやっているのだ。

アジラフェールは男に怒鳴りたかった、叫びたかった。だがそうしたところで利になるどころか事態を悪化させてしまう。でも他に何ができる？

その時突如として自分の中に広がった薄ら寒い認識に、アジラフェールは背筋がぞっとするのを感じた。結局のところ自分は天使だ。様々なことができる。彼らの気管を閉じたり、単純にその存在を奇跡の力で消し去ることもできる。彼は…

これは ― 自分たちの力を人間に向けて、人間を殺めることに使うのは、未知の領域だ。アジラフェールだって、彼の知る限りではクロウリーだって、一度もやったことがない。越えてはならない一線。

だが今ここでこうやってクロウリーの口の端から暗い錆色が伝い落ちるのを見ながら、アジラフェールは自分がその一線を越えてしまうと恐ろしいほどはっきり確信した。クロウリーのために。悪魔のために。

友人に視線をやりながら、アジラフェールは自分の表情が妙に穏やかになっていくのを感じた。そして顔に刻まれた言葉にならない質問をクロウリーが読み取ってくれるのを期待した。

はたしてそうしたクロウリーは、恐怖で震えあがって瞳孔が細くなった。殴りつけられた頭を微かに横に振ろうとして顔を歪め、何か言おうと口を開き ―

― 男たちはその変化を察知して警戒し、叫び、輪を狭め ─

― アジラフェールには次に起こることが分かった、はっきりと。だがそういった形でアジラフェールが巻き込まれるのをクロウリーが望まなかったためどす黒い恐怖で眺めることしかできず ― 今や事態は急変して ―

― 青白い顔の男が一瞬の動きでクロウリーの首をへし折った。アジラフェールの目をしっかりと覗き込みながら。空っぽになってぐったりとしたクロウリーは乾いてひび割れた大地に投げ出され、うつ伏せの身体から流れる血が土砂に染み込んでいく。

彼らがいなくなった後、アジラフェールは恐る恐るクロウリーの方に近づき、できるだけそっと仰向けにした。

クロウリーは瞳をきつく閉じていた。血と痣にまみれた彼は人間と見紛うようだった。

物事が変わったのはそれからだ。当然。

アジラフェールは自分の気持ちとあの男たちを進んで殺そうとしたことについて考えた。彼らを殺めることは道徳的に正しくないかもしれないが、それが正当だと感じた。正義だと感じた。だがそれを言うならあの男たちだって、クロウリーの正体なら道徳的に正しいと言って、明らかに十戒に背くにも関わらず殺害を正当化しようとしたではないか？

そしてもし悪魔が慈悲をかけるよう助言した一方で天使である彼が本能のまま暴力に訴えれば…自分は何になるのだろう？そして、その行動に出たクロウリーは何になるのだろう？

アジラフェールは常に物事を白と黒、善と悪、天国と地獄の二極で考えてきた。結局はそれが理だったからだ。だがこれは…事を複雑にしてしまう。彼の気に入らない、どう考えても彼のためにならない形で。アジラフェールは音に出して深い溜息を吐くと、自分の考えや疑念をできる限り深く埋没させようと努力した。

本能で、クロウリーを傷つけた男たち一人一人が皆天国に行くと分かっていた。それが腹立たしかった。

アジラフェールはできるだけ早く集落から立ち去ると、別の町の別の宿を探し、徹底的に酔い潰れるようにした。あまり深く考えずにすむように。

世界とそこにいる自分の役割に関して、アジラフェールの見方がどこか根本的に変わってしまった。ちっとも気に食わなかった。

ようやくクロウリーが再び姿を現した時、ふたりは抱き合い、そして今度は誰もその過程において刺されることはなかった。

だがクロウリーもまた変わった。微かに緊張感を漂わせた悪魔は、程無くして瞳を隠すための試行錯誤を重ね始めた。

マントやフードやベールを試し、気に入れば帽子も試し、ふたりで戦争に巻き込まれるほど不運な時代にはヘルメットもかぶった。だが今や水門が開かれてしまったかのようだった。アジラフェールの知るところでは同様の事件が何度かあり ― 石打ち、火あぶり、水責め、そしてその中の幾つかは、恐ろしいことに目撃もした。クロウリーが彼に話してない事件がもっとあるのは間違いない。

クロウリーの変装はひいき目に見ても見掛け倒しだったが、それが彼の精一杯だった。そしてクロウリーが以前より少し人見知りになり、復活するまでの時間がどんどん長くなって一緒に過ごす時間が少なくなるにつれ、アジラフェールは賢明に口を閉ざし続けた。それが礼儀からか、少しばかりの傷心からか、自分が危うくやりかけたことや自分たちが越えているあらゆる一線に対する恐怖からかは、自分でも分からなかった。

なんやかんやで12世紀は、少なくともアジラフェールの知る限りではそれなりにまともな時代だった。比較的穏やかで、当時の配属先だったブリテン島では大きな戦争もなく、何よりウィンチェスター聖書の執筆と彩飾を広範囲に渡って手伝うことができた。それは美しい書籍で、今回に限ってはお上が好ましく思うことを実際やっているという付加的な利点があった。そして残りの彩飾のために追加のインクを調達するべく使いに急ぐ途中、羅列されたラテン語の文字列について頭を巡らせ空想に耽っているまさにその時、クロウリーと正面衝突する勢いでばったり出くわした。

最初に感じたのは驚きだった。アジラフェールはほぼ一世紀近く悪魔を目にしておらず、この100年間こんなにもブリテン島が何もかも平和だったのはそのせいだということを失念したわけではなかった。それは意地の悪い考え方だったが、でもまあ、職業上しかたないではないか？そしてクロウリーが不在にする頻度が唐突に増えてから、アジラフェールにはもっと時間が ― いわば頭の中を整理する時間が増えた。天国がもっと好ましく思うような考え方をするように。

そういった善良で神聖な考え方 ― 彼に「嘱望される」あらゆる考え方 ― は、クロウリーがすぐ近くにいる時はいつも必ず消え失せるという驚くべき傾向にあったのだ。

クロウリーの方はアジラフェールに会えてそれほど嬉しそうでもなかったが、まるで動けば天使が彼を打ちのめすとでも言いたげに、アジラフェールの身体に不自然なほどぴったり寄り添った。彼は ― 彼がとても近いことに気付いたアジラフェールの頭のどこか片隅で、微かに警鐘が鳴る。彼の今の肉体は天使のそれより僅かに背が低く、いつも通りの彼好みと思われるウェーブのかかった黒髪だった。永遠にも感じられる時間が過ぎた後、悪魔はようやくアジラフェールから身体を離し、通りの暗がりに素早く逃げ込んだ。後に続いたアジラフェールは、ようやくクロウリーの姿をしっかり見止めることができた。痩せこけた身体は骨ばって角々しく、燃えるような黄色の瞳を覆っているのは ―

「一体全体、何をつけているんだい？」アジラフェールは悪魔の顔に乗った奇妙な器具をしげしげと眺めた。恐らく最近イタリアで発明されたと思われる、人間がよりよく見るためのレンズを目の上に置くのを見たことは何度かあったが、クロウリーの眼鏡は逆の効果を与えているように見えた ― 曇天のような灰色は十中八九クオーツからくるもので、滑らかな円板状の石が細い金のフレームでしっかりとクロウリーの顔に固定され、彼の黄色い瞳を完全に覆い隠している。悪魔は気まずそうに肩を竦めた。

「えっと、中国じゃあちこちでやってるぜ。それに悪魔呼ばわりされた後の火あぶりに少し飽きてきたんだよ」

「でも実際きみは悪魔じゃないか」と指摘したアジラフェールは、クロウリーが小さく驚き傷ついた表情を浮かべたのを見て、それはすぐに消えたものの微かに罪悪感をおぼえた。悪魔であろうがなかろうが、多くの人間 ― この件に関しては天使もだ ― がクロウリーに嬉々として振りかざす完全なる残虐行為を、クロウリーは受けるに値しないとアジラフェールは考えていた。

でも体面は保たねばならないだろう？彼は境界線を吐き出し続けなければならない。自分がようやく再びその境界線を信じられるようになるまで。彼はクロウリーと瞳を隠し遮ってしまった灰色の円とを見つめ、小さな溜息を吐いた。

「じろじろ見られることに変わりはないよ」と、柔らかな口調で言う。

「わかってら」と、幾分挑戦的にクロウリーは答えた。「でもじろじろ見るのもおれがそう仕向けてるってことになるだろ？それに」と、彼はつけ加えた。「むしろこいつは流行ると思うね」

クロウリーは相好を崩して微笑み、張り詰めた空気を流し去った。

「じゃあほら天使様、飲みに行くのか？それともせっついて俺を打ちのめすか？」

アジラフェールはふんと息巻いてクロウリーと腕を組んだ。修道士たちの用事は後回しでもいいだろう。

「飲むとも」と彼はきっぱり言い、自分の好みの宿の方に向けて二人で連れ立った。「そして中国でどんな風に過ごしたのか、残らず話しておくれ」

結果的にクロウリーは正しかったとアジラフェールは考えた。サングラス ― やがてその名で知られるようになる ― は確かに最終的に流行るようになった。クロウリーが願っていたよりも数世紀遅れではあったが。一方でアジラフェールもまた正しく、依然として彼は視線を浴びたものの、やがて先のような一連の事件は無くなっていった。徐々にクロウリーの肩の力が抜けていくのをアジラフェールは感じた。お互い一緒に過ごす時間が増え始めた。片方が不都合にも常に肉体を損壊しさえしなくなればそれは容易いことだったし、それに…居心地も悪くはなかったのだ。

もちろん依然としてそういった事例は起こった。とりわけ14世紀は酷かった。だが全体的に見て、昔よりはずっとよかった。

いつの頃からかアジラフェールは折れて、心の内でも遠慮なくクロウリーを友人と呼ぶようになった。

いつの頃からかアジラフェールは自分の生活がどれほど悪魔を中心に回っているか、どれほど自分がクロウリーのことを気に掛けているのかに気付き、もはや友人という枠に当てはまらない可能性に気付いた。

だからといってそれをクロウリーに言うことは絶対にない。そんなことはできない。とりわけ、クロウリーがアジラフェールをあからさまにそういった目で見ていないのだから。とりわけ、クロウリーに様々な面で驚かされ続け、明らかに非悪魔的な態度がほのかに煌めく瞬間があり、そして恐らくはより有無を言わさない形でいかにも容易く（それでいて口の中に苦みを残すような）あまり天使らしくない態度を自分が取っているにも関わらず、いまだにクロウリーがアジラフェールをそんな風に見ることが「できる」か分かっていないのだから。そんな能力があるのかも。

自分にとってはクロウリーが全てで唯一不変のものであると、居心地悪いながらもアジラフェールは自覚していた。それを台無しにすることはできないし、絶対にしない。そこでアジラフェールは自分の気持ちを包み込むと、クロウリーを静かに、極めて身勝手に、愛した。

それでも愛は愛だ。

18世紀終わり頃のクロウリーは酷い状態だった。彼らは世紀末になるたび、ちょっとしたお祝いの類をするようになっていた。世界のどこに配属されようと会う約束をして、ここ100年の出来事について話し合い、とことんげんなりする。14世紀末にアルコール中毒で肉体を損壊しかけたクロウリーを見つけ、それに付き合おうとアジラフェールが決めた時から始まった習慣だ。

そんなわけで、ふたりともロンドン暮らしであるにも関わらずクロウリーが姿を現さなかった時、アジラフェールはかなり驚いた。そしてちょっとどころではなく傷ついた。不自然なほど長い間座って待ち構えた後、アジラフェールはいささかぷりぷりしながらコートと帽子をつかみ、メイフェアにあるクロウリーのフラットに飛び出していった。

アジラフェールがクロウリーのフラットを訪ねることはそうそうない。理由の大半は、そこが誰かの実際の住処というよりはどちらかというとショールームのような感じがするからだ。一度も使われていなさそうな真新しい家具が驚くほど頻繁に取り換えられる様は、古めかしく馴染みやすい本屋とは対照的だった。そんなわけでフラットに続く柔らかい紺色のふかふかな絨毯の上をぱたぱたと歩くアジラフェールは、やや落ち着かない気分でいた。廊下は時折オイルランプの明かりに照らされる以外は真っ暗で、アジラフェールは呆れて目を回した。アジラフェールがこれまで見たことないほど不気味な廊下の先に住まずにはいられないなんて、いかにもクロウリーらしい。

「クロウリー？」アジラフェールは不安と苛立ちで板挟みになりながら、ドアをノックした。反応が無かったのでドアハンドルを回してみる。鍵のかかっていないドアは、触れただけで音もなく滑らかに開いた。中に入る。

フラットの中は外と同じくらい暗く、あまりに真っ暗なので、クロウリーが不在とみて出ていこうとアジラフェールは考えたほどだった。だが何かに引き寄せられ、アジラフェールは暗がりの中をクロウリーの寝室に向かった。それが極めて不適切な行動だというのは彼にも分かった。相当広義な定義の「協定」でさえこれは正当化できない。だが怒りか心配か、はたまたその両方かはまだ決めていなかったが、アジラフェールはそのいずれかをクロウリーに感じていたため、中に入っていった。

ベッドの上に座ったクロウリーは膝をきつく胸に引き寄せ、眼鏡もかけずに見開いた目で暗がりをじっと見つめていた。アジラフェールの姿を見てもその表情は変わらなかったが、僅かに瞳孔が開いた。

アジラフェールは最後にクロウリーの目を見たのがいつだったか記憶になく、突然再び現れたそれに、嬉しさとひどい不安の両方にかられた。

「てんしさま」そう呟いたクロウリーの声は掠れ、低く、不安げだった。「おまえ…というか、そもそも…おれは…あのな、おれのことをどう思う？アジラフェール」 

アジラフェールは目をぱちぱちと瞬かせた。もちろん、クロウリーの言っている意味はまさか…

「わたしは ― そうだね、きみのことをたいそう気に掛けているのはきみも知っているだろう、my dear boy」と彼はきっぱりと言い、ちゃんと当たり障りない回答になったことを願った。

クロウリーは喉の奥で苛立ったような音を立てた。

「でもおれは悪魔なんだぜ」

アジラフェールはそばに近寄ると、隣に腰を下ろした。

「そうだね、dear。もうだいぶ前からそうだとも」

「おれはただ ―」暗がりの中で、クロウリーの瞳は燃えているかのごとく鮮やかだった。「なあ、この世界のありさまを見たか？どこもかしこも惨めで、憎しみと死と、それと、それと ― 」

「でも大半はきみのせいじゃない」とアジラフェールは言い、少しでも安心感を与えられればと願った。こんな状態のクロウリーにどう接すればいいのかわからない。物事に対して動揺したり腹を立てている時（それはよくある）のクロウリーはやかましくて、怒鳴り散らし、大抵何かのアルコールを一杯やりながら、激しい身振り手振りで腹立ちの理由を説明する。そのクロウリーならアジラフェールはわかる。だがこうやって静かでぼんやりして、ほとんど怯えているかのように拳が白くなるほどきつく毛布を握りしめたクロウリーは、まるで未知の生き物だ。

「そんなのなおさら悪い」と言うクロウリーは、あからさまにアジラフェールの視線を避けていた。 「おれのせいなら、少なくとも何かしらある程度はコントロールできるし、少なくともどうにかして止めることができる、こんな忌々しいほど自分が無力だなんて思わずにすむ。かといって何かやればクソみたいな気分になるし、とにかくもう ― 」クロウリーは不意にアジラフェールを見上げた。「何もかも、あんまりだ。いつだって」

アジラフェールは苦しげに息を飲んだ。

「もう新世紀なんだ」と、声の震えを精一杯抑え込みながらアジラフェールは言った。「きっと ― 物事も変わるよ」

「新世紀」と、クロウリーは静かに熱を込めて繰り返した。「その通りだ。ただただ際限なく続いて、積み重なって、どんどん酷くなって、それで ― 」不意に言葉を切ったクロウリーの見開いた瞳は暗かった。アジラフェールは有無を言わせず両手でクロウリーの顔を包み込み、抱きしめてやりたかった。

だがそうしなかった。

一瞬の沈黙の後、クロウリーは長く低く、完全に希望の潰えた溜息を吐いた。

「時々、すべて止まってほしくなる。ちょっとの間、じっとしててほしくなる」クロウリーはベッドカバーの端を指でいじくり回した。「おれ ― おれ、しばらく眠ろうと思うんだ、天使様。もう少しだけ気持ちが…　な」

アジラフェールはそれを理解した。そしてクロウリーにとっての「しばらく」が、やや相対的であることも知っていた。シェイクスピアが死んだ後、この悪魔は一ヶ月以上眠ったのだ。

フラットを去った時はそれくらいだろうとアジラフェールは思っていた。一ヶ月程度だろうと。二ヶ月経ってもそれほど心配はしなかった。

六ヶ月を過ぎた頃からややうんざりし始め、一年を過ぎると腹が立ってきた。

二年経った後、どのみちクロウリーが一緒でなくてもいいのだとアジラフェールは頑なに決意し、ジェントルメンズ・クラブに入会してガボットを習い始めた。絶え間ない努力だった。

一世紀丸々クロウリーがいないなんて、アジラフェールは思ってもみなかった。あまりに悪魔の存在に慣れきってしまったため、彼なしで過ごす方法を身につけるまでしばらくかかった。それでも彼の寂しさはジェントルメンズ・クラブでできた新しい知人みんな、当然ながらオスカー・オワイルドによっても、紛らわせることができた。

アジラフェールはクロウリーに対して一世紀中怒り心頭だったが、1900年にようやくのっそりと悪魔が姿を現し、その髪がぼさぼさで瞳を覆うサングラスが捻じ曲がっているのを見て、とにかく彼が戻ってきたことに対して悲しいほどにアジラフェールは嬉しくなった。

アジラフェールは人間の友人たちとの付き合いを続けたし、折に触れてそれなりに友人以上の関係も持ったが、やがてあまりに苦痛になってやめてしまった。でもクロウリーがいる。素晴らしい、不滅の、最後にはいつも戻ってきてくれるクロウリー。

世界の滅亡が幸いにして失敗に終わってから一週間後、ふたりはアジラフェールの新しく復元されたソファにぎゅうぎゅう詰めになって、ワインボトルを開けていた。

アジラフェールはワインのことを考えていなかった。世界のことも。彼は自分の手に触れたクロウリーの手、その細長い指がいかにひんやりとしていたかを考えていた。

もう一度その手を握りたいと思った。そして今度は行動に移した。クロウリーは驚いた顔をしたものの、引き剥がしはしなかった。アジラフェールの手を握り返すと、ふやけた、心からの笑みがクロウリーの顔の端々に広がっていった。

そうやってふたりの間に生まれたこの新しく危うい何かを壊してしまわぬよう、動かず一言も発さずに、ふたりはしばらく座っていた。それからアジラフェールは空いた方の手をできるだけそっと伸ばし、クロウリーのサングラスを取った。クロウリーは幾分落ち着かない様子であらためてさらされた瞳をグルグルと回し ― 彼の目ではやや難しいのだが、この数世紀の間にクロウリーはコツを会得していた。そしてアジラフェールは身体を寄せると、彼に口付けた。

どうしてクロウリーの瞳が黄色だなんてアジラフェールは思ったのだろう？まるで溶けた黄金だ。太陽が水平線と出会う時の色だった。今ならふたりがひょっとしたら手を伸ばせるかもしれない、未来の色だった。

クロウリーの瞳孔がそれはそれは大きくなり、アジラフェールはたいそう得意げになった。

　


End file.
